Do I Want This To Start Or To End?
by HideYourWife
Summary: AU. Cosima has been waiting for her brother to return from studying abroad so that they could spend time together having the best summer ever. What she wasn't expecting was for him to bring home his French girlfriend. Feeling left out, Cosima cannot wait for Delphine to go home. But once she is forced to spend more time with her can Cosima keep herself from becoming invested?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first Orphan Black fic and I hope that you give it a try :) The idea was just swirling around in my head so I went with it. I know that I still have other fics ongoing but they will definitely be continued. **

**Here goes nothing!**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for my parents to catch up. You'd think that they would move a little faster since it's been a year since we've seen him. He was supposed to come home for Christmas but about a week before he was due to fly he informed us, _via email, _that he wasn't coming back for the holidays and that he wanted to use his free time to travel around Europe instead of going home.

I can't really begrudge him the experience though, I know that I would have done the exact same thing but that doesn't change the fact that it really had been the loneliest Christmas ever. I had turned down all the offers that my friends had made me to spend part of the holidays with them because I had so much catching up to do with him. But I guess it doesn't really matter now because any minute he is going to walk through arrivals and then shall begin the best summer ever.

Mom and Dad eventually catch up to me and I practically have to drag them over to arrivals.

"Cosima, really, what's the rush?" Mom asks airily.

"I don't want to miss him coming through!" I exclaim.

"We won't, we won't just calm down," Dad begs me.

"I will calm down after he gets here and I have choked the life out of him with my hugs."

I notice a large crowd gathered in front of the arrival doors and I sigh. I survey the crowd, looking for a way in which I can position myself at the front. I have to find one because my tiny stature won't allow me to see from the back. I decide to give up on my parents and I go ahead and start squeezing through bodies in the crowd. Most of them don't notice me and when some people send me disgruntled looks I gesture forward at random people, pretending to know them and that I need to join them.

Eventually I get a decent position at the front and I grip the barrier firmly in excitement. I can see the automatic doors that are going to let him through any minute. I wait with bated breath as the doors open. I sigh heavily when it's not him. I should have known better than to think that the first person I see come through would be him.

Not only is he not the first person to come through, he's also not the tenth, thirtieth or fiftieth. After the crowd has somewhat dispersed I feel Mom and Dad sidle up beside me.

"What time did he say he would be arriving?" I can't help but ask a little grumpily.

"He should have landed about forty minutes ago, but you know how these things are, anything could have delayed him," Dad explains.

"I know," I mumble as I scuff my shoe along the ground. "I just really can't wait to see him."

"Cosima!"

I snap my head up to see him striding through the doors without a care in the world.

"Cyrus!" I shout as I duck under the barrier and run towards him. He stops wheeling his bags in preparation for the hug I am about to give him.

I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. He's taller than me but that's not really saying much, I'm smaller than most people. I notice that he smells different, not a bad different, he actually smells like perfume and a nice one at that. He puts me down and we smile at each other, the skype chats we had every once in a while really weren't enough. It didn't show how much he had changed. He definitely looks older, more mature even, and he seems to be letting his hair grow out a little bit. It suits him.

I smell the perfume again but much stronger this time.

"Hey, Cos, I have someone I want you to meet," he states excitedly.

I look up at him in confusion, still a bit dazed from the smell. I blearily watch as Cyrus steps to the side and a tall blonde girl steps up beside him with cases in tow. She smiles at me like we've met before. Cyrus snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to his side.

"This is Delphine, my girlfriend!" he informs me.

"Enchanteé," she says as she extends her hand out for me to shake.

"Enchanteé," I mumble feebly in response as I shake her hand.

Before I can say anything else Mom and Dad join us.

"Cyrus! Who is this beautiful young woman you have with you?" Mom gushes and I can't help but roll my eyes.

Cyrus delves into introducing Delphine to them which gives me a moment to step back and collect my thoughts.

I don't want to like her but she seems charming. Her smile when Cyrus introduces her is genuine and she only has lovely things to say about him which rings out in a fabulously French accent. But why has Cyrus never mentioned her? Surely if he is bringing her back here for a holiday then they have been going out for some time? It seems like the kind of thing that a brother should tell his only sister.

"Let's make our way to the car, shall we?" Dad announces.

Dad takes one of Cyrus' cases and gestures for me to grab one of Delphine's. I hastily jerk forward and reach a hand out to take the bigger case.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Delphine says quickly.

I stop reaching for the case and look up at her.

"Oh no really, please let me, my Dad will think I'm being super rude if I don't."

"Well, in that case, you can take this one instead, it's not as heavy." Delphine drags the smaller bag over to my side.

"You calling me weak?" I joke.

Delphine's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Non, no, not at all, I just didn't want to burden you!"

"Chill, it's ok, I was joking," I say waving away her apology.

Shit, I'm really making a great first impression.

"Oh...," Delphine sighs as she pushes her hair back from her face. "Sorry, it has been a long day, my ability to process humour in English is not quite as good as it normally is."

"The fact that you understand me at all is really impressive. I tend to use way too much slang," I explain, waving my hands about in a flustered attempt to apologise for confusing her.

"It's alright, I'll ask you if you say anything I don't understand," she says while smiling reassuringly. "We better catch up with Cyrus and your parents."

I turn around and notice that they have gone on without us, thinking that we were probably right behind them.

"Yeah, cool, let's go," I agree.

As we walk out together I'm feeling relieved that Delphine gave me the lighter case because this one is still pretty damn heavy and I probably wouldn't have been able to move the other one, and that would have been embarrassing.

"You seem to have brought the whole of France with you," I remark. "How long are you staying for?"

"The whole summer," she responds.

My stomach plummets. She is here for the whole summer? At most I was expecting a month and then I would still get two months with Cyrus. Now, we aren't going to be able to do anything that I had planned. I smile at her anyway and try not to show my disappointment. Now I understand why Cyrus didn't tell me she was coming. He can be such a chicken shit sometimes.

"Cyrus has told me a lot about you," Delphine says to fill the silence. "I kind of thought he was kidding about the dreadlocks."

I toy with the ends of them nervously which was odd because I had never felt self conscious about them before.

"Hahaha," I laugh. "You know it's funny because Cyrus has never even mentioned you."

Delphine laughs as well and nods in agreement.

"I know, we thought it would be a nice surprise."

"No offence but I'd say Cy was just afraid that they would say no if he asked," I inform her.

"That is probably very true," Delphine admits with a concerned look.

"But hey, don't worry about it, they would never send you back or anything! I'm sure they're going to love having you and teasing Cyrus is really just a bonus for me."

I want to be annoyed at this girl and to give her the cold shoulder because she had effectively ruined my plans for the whole summer but I just can't help it. It must be scary for her to come such a long way to meet her boyfriend's family and while I want to, I don't know if I have it in me to give her a hard time. I'll just be sure to take my frustration out on Cyrus when I get a chance to speak to him alone later.

"Why would you tease him?" Delphine asks confused, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, well, I mean, that's what sisters are for right? He brings home a pretty French girl and I get to tease him about being in love, you know how it is," I explain.

"We, uh, aren't quite at the love stage of our relationship, I don't think," Delphine says awkwardly.

"Oh shit, sorry. I am always putting my foot in it! Please just pretend I never said that, I just thought that since he brought you here that things were already pretty serious between you two. I really shouldn't have assumed anything," I ramble endlessly.

"Cosima, it's alright," Delphine assures me while resting a calming hand on my shoulder. "The truth is that we are serious but we have still only been dating for two months."

Her touch mellows me out instantly and I don't trust myself not to say anything else stupid so I just nod along in understanding.

I praise the powers that be that we are nearly at the car. Cyrus jogs back over to help since he has already put his luggage in the car. He pecks Delphine on the cheek before taking the case from her. I roll my eyes and try not to visibly gag. I have never seen him act like this around any girl before.

"So what are you two talking about back here?" he asks curiously.

"Nothing!" I say hastily. "I was just telling Delphine about some of the things she will have to go and see while she is in San Francisco."

Delphine looks at me, clearly grateful for the quick save.

"Oh cool, yeah we have so much to do this summer!" he says eagerly.

I can't help but feel a little sting at that, he is basically rubbing it in my face that he will have no time for me this summer and that he is going to do everything we had planned with Delphine. I scoff under my breath and narrow my eyes at him. His eyes flick from Delphine to me and I see a glimpse of guilt in his eyes.

I plonk Delphine's case down at the back of the car, leaving it for someone else to put in.

I get into the back of the car and stare gloomily out the window as I wait for everyone else to get in. Cyrus comes up and opens my door.

"Dude, what are you doing, get in on the other side," I grumble.

"Eh, Cos, there are five of us and I can't really sit in the middle and Delphine is like, way taller than you so could you…?" he gestures to the middle seat and I roll my eyes before shuffling over.

"It might be a tight squeeze but I think we'll manage," Mom calls over her shoulder to us from the driver's seat.

It's then that I feel Delphine's body pressed up beside me as she gracefully gets into the car. Being sandwiched between my brother and his girlfriend isn't exactly ideal but at least it keeps them from being all coupley.

"You kids must be hungry after such a long flight," Dad states as we pull out of the airport car park.

"I could eat a horse," Cyrus exclaims.

"Well we'll have dinner when we get back and then you'll have to tell us all about your time in France!" Mom says excitedly.

I can practically see Cyrus roll his eyes and I'm not even looking at him.

"Mom, I've pretty much told you everything there is to know, I spoke to you guys like once a week."

"I know but you failed to mention Delphine here and I want to hear all about how the two of you met and what you did together."

Cyrus gapes and I snigger.

"Yeah, Cy, you better tell us _everything_," I tease.

….

Dad places all the food on the centre of the table. We had decided to forego a proper meal and had ordered pizza instead and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. We had ordered ahead so it arrived at the house just after we did. We had dumped all the luggage in the hallway, food was much more important than bringing the cases upstairs.

We open up the pizzas and pass the food around. It was clear that everyone was famished because not a word was spoken until everyone had eaten at least two slices.

"So, Delphine, Cyrus tells us that you are staying for the whole summer?" Mom asks with a smile.

"Well, yes, that was the plan, if it's alright with you?" Delphine responds hesitantly.

"Of course it's alright!" Dad booms and Mom nods eagerly in agreement.

Cyrus smiles and takes Delphine's hand giving it a squeeze.

"So aren't you going to tell us how you two met?" I ask with a bit of bite that no one detects.

Delphine looks over at me and slips her hand from Cyrus' to continue eating her pizza.

"Delphine was teaching a class in my language school," Cyrus tells us.

My eyes widen in response. Maybe Delphine isn't as young as I thought she was. I figured that she was the same age as Cyrus.

"A student teacher," Delphine corrects him. "I finished high school a year ago and I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do in university so I thought I would work for the year and get some experience. So I did a short teaching course and I got a job teaching French in the same language school that Cyrus attended."

"Were you her student Cy? Is that even allowed?" I tease.

Cyrus laughs loudly and my parents share a concerned look.

"Of course I wasn't her student! Delphine was teaching beginner's French and I was in the advanced class. That's why I didn't even meet her until a few months ago, our paths just never crossed. I promise everything was above board."

"So how did your paths cross then?" Mom asks.

"My professor was ill one day and cancelled the class but I never got the message and went anyway. After about twenty minutes with no other students and no teacher I just left. It meant that I was walking through the campus at a time that I wouldn't usually have been."

Cyrus looks over at Delphine to see if she would like to continue the story. Delphine smiles and wipes her mouth with her napkin.

"I was having an awful day. Most of my students didn't show up because the weather was so terrible and my car had broken down and just nothing was going my way. So I was delayed in leaving because my car wouldn't start. So I was going to have to walk home in the rain and I was trying to decide what I was going to have to bring back with me. I stepped out of the car with all the papers I thought I needed and the wind whipped up and breaking my umbrella and tearing the papers out of my hands," Delphine laughs as she remembers every moment vividly. "I was about to just call it quits and not even bother picking everything up when someone rushes up to me out of nowhere and starts helping me to get them."

I tried not to roll my eyes I really did but this just sounded like some cheesy scene out of a film and it was killing me. I slouched down in my seat and flicked pieces of corn off my pizza.

"After he had helped me pick them all up he introduced himself and offered me a ride home on his bicycle," Delphine says which gets laughs from my parents.

"Ever the gentleman our son," Dad says proudly.

"Of course she turned me down," Cyrus adds in. "But it was ok, I meant it as a joke."

"But he did ask me if I wanted to go get a coffee with him while we waited for the rain to stop."

"Now that time she didn't turn me down," Cyrus says puffing his chest out.

"So we went and got coffee and we just spent, I don't know, hours talking and laughing together."

Cyrus leans over and kisses Delphine softly.

Aaaaaaaaaand that's about as much as I can take. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn dramatically. Four sets of eyes follow me as I get up from the table.

"Well, I'm beat," I declare. "I think I'll head up to bed."

"Actually, you know what? Delphine and I are pretty exhausted too. We're going to head up to bed too," Cyrus says getting up from the table.

"About that," Dad says, stopping Cyrus in his tracks. "Your mother and I aren't comfortable with letting you and Delphine stay in the same room."

"Dad, come on, I'm nineteen. I'm practically an adult," Cyrus says trying not to sound irked.

"Practically, but not quite," Mom points out. "As long as you live here, we are in charge."

I sit back down at the table and smirk to myself. I suddenly feel much more awake, this is a show I do not want to miss.

"Mom, please this is ridiculous," Cyrus says failing to hide his annoyance.

Delphine quickly jumps up and puts her hand on Cyrus' chest.

"Cyrus, please this is your parents' house and I'm a guest. What they say is best."

Cyrus looks at Delphine in defeat and I watch him visibly deflate.

I laugh again and Cyrus shoots me daggers.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" he glowers.

"And miss this? I don't think so," I laugh.

"Cosima, I really don't see why you're laughing," Mom admonishes, "Delphine will be staying in with you."

"Wait, what?"

…

**I know that this was pretty short but it's just the first chapter and I wanted to just give a flavour of what the story will be like. Let me know if you're interested or think think that I should continue :) I'm also on tumblr at freakingcharming-limaheights .tumblr .com**

**Aisling x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and followed this story! I know that Cyrus seems like a bit of a douche right now but I don't intend on him being a character that is there just to hate. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and her dog, Gus. He is a very sick doggie right now and my friend is going through a rough time. All my love to you, Gus, you're the best.**

**Sorry for the personal rant, it just had to be done. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 2: Space Invader

"Mom, Dad, do you think I could have a word with you both in private, please?" I ask with a stiff smile.

I can feel her eyes on my face. I don't want to make her feel awkward but I also really don't want to share my room with her.

"Of course we can Cosima. Cyrus why don't you show Delphine around the house and we can clean up in here?"

"Sounds good," Cyrus agrees. He takes Delphine by the hand and leads her out of the room. As he closes the door he looks at me pleadingly, clearly asking me to fight his case.

"So what's the problem Cosima?" Dad asks coolly.

"Em, I dunno, maybe that you want me to share my room, _my _space with a complete stranger?" I complain indignantly.

"Cosima, where else are we supposed to put her?" Mom asks exasperated.

"In with Cyrus, her boyfriend?!" I suggest incredulously.

"Cosima that's not going to happen," Dad states firmly.

"Why not? They probably stayed together in his dorm room all the time in Paris!" I exclaim.

"Cosima," Mom begins warningly, "your Father and I are under no illusions about what happened when Cyrus was abroad but he is home now and he needs to realise that he is not living alone anymore and needs to respect our decisions."

"Ok, chill, fair enough," I admit. "How about you make up a bed in one of your offices?"

"An office is no place to host a guest, Cosima."

I press my palms to my forehead in frustration. I really don't see anyway out of this now.

"I guess we better show her to her room then," I concede.

"Thank you for not making this more difficult, Cosima," Dad says gratefully as he pats me on the shoulder.

"Go on up and help Delphine put her things in your room. We'll be up in a minute," Mom orders.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing," I grumble.

"What am I doing, dear?" Mom asks coyly.

"Sending me up first to break the news to Cyrus," I say shaking my head.

Dad laughs and then coughs into his fist when he sees the withering glare I'm sending him.

"That's pretty sneaky, Olivia dear," he admonishes, "and also downright brilliant."

I roll my eyes and make my way out of the dining room. I notice that all of the suitcases are gone and realise that Cyrus and Delphine must have brought them upstairs.

I climb the stairs and cross the landing to enter my room. I smirk when I see that Cyrus hasn't put Delphine's bags in my room. He's really being bull headed about all of this. I suppose he's just testing the boundaries to see what he can and can't get away with. It's ridiculous though, if he wants Mom and Dad to think he has matured on his trip away then he actually has to act mature, not regress about five years.

I wander back down the hall towards Cyrus' room. I don't want to walk in on anything but the door is open so I reckon I'm pretty safe. I poke my head in and see Cyrus sitting on his bed while Delphine is ambling around, checking out the posters on his walls. I clear my throat to get their attention and Cyrus sits up and turns towards me. I lean casually on the frame and watch as Delphine continues surveying the room.

"How did it go?" Cyrus asks.

"It's a no go bro," I say shaking my head. Delphine turns, finally having heard me.

Cyrus grimaces and sighs.

"I guess I should let it go?" Cyrus asks looking for my opinion.

"I think that would be best," I admit. "I totally get that you are used to having all the freedom you want and that coming back home must be a big adjustment but you really gotta pick your battles better than that, dude."

Cyrus chuckles and nods his head.

"You're right, as per usual. I don't know what made me think that they would be ok with it."

"I guess we better move my bags then?" Delphine questions not giving her opinion on the matter.

"I guess we should, sorry about all this babe," Cyrus apologises.

"It's Cosima you should be apologising to, not me," Delphine rejects shaking her head, "she is the one who's room I will be invading."

"Yeah, that's true, sorry Cos," he says pulling me into a one armed hug.

"It's ok," I say not completely honestly, "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me."

"You'll find a way to torture me about it more like," he jokes.

"Well obvs," I retort.

"Let's get you settled then," Cyrus says to Delphine.

I head back to my room ahead of them, letting them gather up the bags. I sigh as I realise that my room is going to need some reorganising in order to make this a comfortable living arrangement. I start putting away the stacks of books on my floor. I always have plenty of room on my bookshelves but they always seem to end up back on the floor.

Delphine and Cyrus stagger into the room with her cases.

"Where should I leave these?" Delphine asks glancing around the room.

"I guess, leave them on the bed for now until we know where your bed is going," I tell her over my shoulder as I try to maintain my balance on my tippi-toes as I continue to put books away.

"Cyrus!" Dad calls from downstairs.

"I better go down there and see what he wants," Cyrus says, "I'll leave you two to it then." Cyrus leaves the room which leaves Delphine standing awkwardly beside my bed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, could you just hand me any books you see on the floor?"

"Of course."

I continue sorting away my books as Delphine gathers more up from the floor. After a minute I feel her at my elbow. I take the books from her arms one by one and slot them into place on the shelves.

"Thanks," I murmur.

"You read a lot," Delphine states in an attempt to make conversation.

"I suppose I do," I admit, "though I haven't read all of these. I just keep buying every book that catches my eye even though I'll never get around to reading them all."

"I am a bit like that myself," Delphine laughs.

I take the last book from Delphine's hands. It's my hardback copy of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._ I don't really have a special way of organising my books but my collection of Harry Potter books are kept together on the top shelf, out of respect. I reach up as far as I can to put it on the shelf, I know I can reach it but it's a stretch and sometimes I do use a chair on the occasions where I do admit to myself that I am just too small for these things. As I get the corner of the book over the lip of the shelf my fingers slip down the spine and I flinch knowing what's about to come next; a nice heavy book to the face. I peak my eyes open when I don't feel it connect with my face.

"I've got it," Delphine practically whispers. I open my eyes fully and see that she has a firm grip on the book, keeping it from falling down. "Is this where you want it?" Delphine asks pushing the book forward slightly.

"Yeah, that's perfect," I say still not having retracted my hand from the shelf. Delphine pushes the book into place and moves her hand back down, accidently touching the back of my hand with her lithe fingers. I shudder and jerk my hand back down to my side.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Her words shake me back into action and I look around the room.

"I usually keep my desk over there by the window because it gets good light," I point out gesturing at the desk, "but I guess since it's summer I won't be needing it so much so if you could help me move it into the corner that would be great."

We move across the room and each grab an end of the desk. We shuffle it away from the window and into the far corner out of the way. My double bed takes up a lot of space in the room but I relent that not much can be done about it. It isn't the easiest to move and I don't think there is any position in the room I could put it in that would create a better space for Delphine's bed to occupy.

"I guess if we also move the futon and put it in front of the desk then that would give you most of that side of the room. It clears up that wall and you aren't directly in front of the window."

"Ok," Delphine agrees.

Together we drag it over in front of the desk. It isn't the ideal place for it since it isn't directly under a light but I can just set a lamp up on the desk or something that can shine over the back of it.

"So we can put your bed along that wall and I can clear out some space from the wardrobe beside it for your stuff. Then when you've unpacked there is plenty of space for your empty cases to fit under my bed."

"That is very kind of you, Cosima. I was half expecting to be living out of my suitcases really."

"That's alright for like a week," I say waving away that idea with my hands. "It just gets annoying if you have to do it for longer than that."

"I really like your room by the way. The earthy tones make it feel comfortable or something, I can't quite describe it, I know there is a better word," Delphine struggles to explain.

"I think I get what you mean, this place is like my sanctuary. I need it to reflect me or I won't feel right in it."

"I've always wanted one of these," Delphine sighs, sitting down on the window seat.

"It was an absolute deal breaker for me when we were choosing our rooms," I tell her excitedly. "I know that Cyrus' room is a bit bigger but I just couldn't pass it up."

"You two have very different tastes," Delphine observes.

"Well we may seem similar at times but we are very different people," I point out.

"Yes, you are," Delphine agrees.

"Well," I say clearing my throat, "I'm gonna get Cyrus to get your bed down from the attic. Then I'll clear out some space in the wardrobe and give you some space to unpack and everything."

"Cosima, it's your room, don't feel like you ever have to leave to give me space," Delphine pleads.

"Ok," I nod, "but just for tonight I'm gonna give you some time to get settled."

"Thank you," Delphine says gratefully with a lopsided grin.

…

I've been in the living room for the last hour and a half giving Delphine some room like I promised I would. It took me longer than I thought it would to clear out some space in my wardrobe. It seems I have been hoarding a lot of crap over the years without realising it. The whole time I spent clearing it Delphine just sat patiently in the window seat gazing out the window.

My room is at the front of the house and is kind of on a hill so my window has a great view down onto the street. I couldn't help but wonder how different the view from my room was to the view that Delphine has from her window at home. What does she usually see? Does she like this view better?

Cyrus had come in when I was about half way through and sat down with Delphine. He had put his arm around her and she had nestled back into his chest. The sunset had cast a warm glow in on them and I couldn't help but be a little irritated about it. That was my window seat and Cyrus was having a romantic moment in it. I hadn't even had a romantic moment in it yet. Sure I've gone on a couple dates with a few people but not with anyone serious enough that I brought them home and showed them my room or let them snuggle with me in my window seat. I knew that I was being a little over dramatic but I couldn't quite pinpoint why which bothered me even further.

I kept trying to think of something to say to get Cyrus to leave but I couldn't think of anything. Eventually I finished clearing enough space and then managed to make a hasty getaway to the living room and I've been here ever since, trying to get into a book. I was unsuccessful though; all I could think about was how everything that I thought this summer was going to be was wrong and that I needed to think of how I was going to spend it now that Cyrus had Delphine.

I throw my book down on the table and sigh. I figure that I've given Delphine enough time to sort out her things and that I can head back up to my room to go to bed.

I groan in frustration when I see that my door is shut and that I can't just walk in. I knock on my door and wait for an answer.

Delphine opens the door and looks at me with a confused expression.

"Why did you knock?" Delphine asks. "It's your room."

"You could have been changing or something," I explain.

"Oh right," Delphine says in understanding, "well I'm going to use the bathroom every time I need to change so please don't feel like you need to knock on your own door."

"Alright," I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get ready for bed," Delphine says grabbing up her wash bag and pyjamas and carrying them out of the room.

I analyse my room with the addition of Delphine's things. She has only left a small number of things outside of the wardrobe. I examine a few pieces of jewellery that she has left on my dresser. I like her taste, the pieces are simple yet elegant and I can easily picture her wearing them. I wander back over to my bed and pull out my pyjamas from under my pillow. I reckon I have time before she comes back so I quickly change into them. I don't throw my clothes on the floor like I usually do. Instead, I fold them up and put them back in my dresser. I feel a little weird standing in my room waiting for a near stranger. I even begin to question my choice of pyjamas. Should I be wearing more than just a tank top and pyjama shorts?

I don't really have time to do anything about it though as I hear the door to the bathroom open. I settle for hastily throwing a hoody on over my tank top. I manage to fit in a quick glance at my legs before she comes back in and I sigh with relief that I had only just shaved yesterday.

Delphine smiles at me briefly as she walks in and goes over to her makeshift bed. Cyrus had managed to set up a pretty decent camp bed for her. He even went as far as putting the sheets and duvet cover on and everything which is something I've hardly ever even seen him do for himself.

I quickly wash up in the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When I return Delphine is sitting up in her bed running a brush through her hair. I can't help but watch as she does it while I walk over and get into my own bed. Her hair had been tied back since she got off the plane but now that it was down I could admire each blonde curl.

I had just settled down into my bed when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," I mumble into my pillow just loud enough to be heard.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," Cyrus says as he opens the door. He doesn't walk in though he just stays at the threshold.

"Aw goodnight to you too, bro," I tease knowing full well that he isn't here to say goodnight to me.

He rolls his eyes and gestures for Delphine to go over to him.

She gets up and goes over to him. She hugs him in the doorway and pecks him on the lips. I avert my eyes quickly and turn over. I really do not need to watch them kissing.

I hear the door close and look back over my shoulder. Clearly they didn't feel like kissing in front of me either. I didn't know if I felt better or worse about them leaving. It meant that they were at least out of my sight but it also meant that they were kissing so much that they didn't think it would be decent to do it in my presence. I shudder at the thought and try to shake the image of my brother kissing his girlfriend out of my mind. I feel a knot form in my stomach and I tell myself that it's just from not being used to seeing him be like this. There is no other reason for me to feel weird, right?

After a few long minutes I hear the door open and close again. I watch from my bed as Delphine crosses the room and gets back into her bed. I notice that her cheeks are a deep red as she leans out of her bed to pick up her hair brush to fix her distinctively mussed up hair.

I don't know if I should say goodnight to her or if that would make it really obvious that I was waiting for her to come back in. I can't stand all of this awkwardness especially in my room where I'm supposed to be able to be whatever version of myself that I want. Just say something, anything even because this silence is smothering!

"Soooo, you said that Cyrus told you a lot about me," I state.

Delphine stills her movements for a moment before continuing to brush her hair.

"Yes," she responds, "he is very fond of you. He didn't have a single bad thing to say."

I chuckle loudly. Of course he would wait to say nice things about me when I'm not there.

"So what do you know then? Just so that I don't go repeating things," I explain.

"Well, for starters he said that you're smart," Delphine says catching my attention. "He says that he thinks you're smarter than him but not to tell you that."

I sit up in my bed so that I can see Delphine as she speaks. I gape at her in surprise.

"He did not admit that," I say in shock.

"He really did," Delphine says truthfully.

"So what else did he say?" I ask with a sly grin.

"He told me that you have one year left in high school and that you love science, biology in particular," Delphine elaborates.

"Ah, so he was trying to make me look like a bigger nerd than him," I realise.

"I don't think that's what he was trying to do," Delphine says denying my theory.

"Hmmm," I murmur disbelievingly, "what else?"

Delphine puts down her brush and shifts to sitting Indian style in her bed, resting her elbows on her knees.

"He said that you like video games but that you're not a massive gamer." She says each thing like it's a question, like she is trying to see if what Cyrus told her was the truth.

"That is also true," I admit.

"He also said that he doesn't think you are currently seeing anyone but that you have dated in the past," Delphine reveals hesitantly.

"What else has he told you about who I've dated," I ask intrigued.

Delphine purses her lips clearly unsure as to whether she should continue but she seems reluctant to avoid such a direct question.

"He said that you dated a few guys a couple of years ago but only very briefly," she says slowly, glancing up at me to see my reaction but I remain stoic, "and since then you have only dated girls. None of them seem to have been serious either but you seemed happier with them than with the guys which makes him think that you're gay rather than bisexual even though you have never actually said to him that you were either."

I lean back against my pillows and analyse her carefully. Actually, I'm surprised at her honesty. I figured that those would be his assumptions. I've never exactly hidden the fact that I was dating girls, I had just never felt the need to confirm it to anyone, and it was none of their business how I identified anyway.

"You seem to have remembered a lot of what Cyrus told you about me," I point out.

"Well you're an interesting person," she informs me. "He had me at dreadlocks."

"You do seem to be a bit obsessed with them," I joke.

"It's just such a bold fashion choice and when he said you could pull them off, I was definitely intrigued."

"Do you agree?" I ask coyly.

"Do I agree with what?" she responds in confusion.

"Do you think that I can pull them off?"

"I don't think anyone could wear them better," she says genuinely.

I blush slightly and hope that the dim lighting in the room hides it from her gaze.

"Well thank you, it's good to know that I'm not just embarrassing myself," I say shyly.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm exhausted," Delphine says with a yawn. "Thank you so much for everything, Cosima."

"What do you have to thank me for?" I ask.

"You have just been so accommodating and honestly I was a little scared to meet you," Delphine admits.

"Scared? Why?!" I ask in shock.

"I was just a little intimidated is all. Cyrus wouldn't stop going on about how amazing you were and I just really wanted to make a good first impression which didn't really happen with me having to move into your room and everything."

I don't want to reveal to her that I'm not entirely thrilled with her presence but I am finding that I get along with the girl even though she effectively ruined my summer plans.

I choose not to say anything at first and lie down snuggling into my pillows. I can hear Delphine do the same thing in her bed.

"Just give it time," I eventually tell her, "after a while I'm sure we'll be great friends."

I roll my eyes at my own cheesiness. It was a cop out and I knew it. I already found myself liking this girl even when every inch of me was sending out warning signals that I should keep my distance.

I calm myself down by rationalising that I probably won't have to spend a lot of time with her. Cyrus would be taking her out most days and I have my own friends and my own life. I just have to get through this summer and then she'll be gone. All I have to do is get through these small conversations at night time and maybe some in the mornings too. I can handle that, right?

"Goodnight, Cosima," she whispers into the darkness.

My heart flutters lightly when she says my name and I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Goodnight, Delphine," I whisper back.

Ok, maybe it won't be as easy as I thought.

….

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts, they're great motivation for me to just keep writing and writing and writing. **

**Aisling x**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've gotten a good response to this story so far so I'm definitely gonna stick with it! Sorry for the delay in updating, I was working on a sort of a chapter by chapter plan for the story. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Inside My Mind

It's safe to say that the two weeks that Delphine has been here have been pretty uneventful. I spend my days at the skate park with my long board but the atmosphere is pretty dull and it's too hot for me to get really into it. So I usually end of chilling in the shade for a while then going home to just lounge around. I checked with a few of my friends to see if they were around but they were all either out of the city or working.

Working is what I really should be doing now that Cyrus and I aren't spending the summer together. I had saved up all my money from my waitressing job and then begged and I mean _begged_ for them to let me go for the summer. My boss, Mrs. S was really understanding and told me to go and have fun. I checked in with my friend Sarah who works there too but she told me that they had taken on a whole load of new staff so I couldn't go back until September.

So that leaves me with a whole load of money and no one to spend it with. Oh well, I'm sure my friends will get some free time soon and we can do some stuff together.

While my days are boring my nights have turned out to be quite interesting. Delphine and Cyrus are never around during the day, Cyrus is always taking her out to meet someone or do something in the city. Each night Delphine regales me with what they got up to that day. Sometimes I find myself waiting up for them to come in just so I can talk to her. Actually, I wait up every night, I don't even know why because on nights where they get in particularly late I pretend that I'm asleep so that Delphine doesn't think I'm waiting for her.

The first few days were when Delphine came in the most excited. She told me about how Cyrus had introduced her to all of his friends and that they got along really well. Cyrus had also walked her around the best parts of the city. However, with each day Delphine seemed less and less enthusiastic. Her days were getting repetitive and she didn't want to say it but I knew she was a little bored. She insisted that Cyrus' friends were lovely and that she really liked them but that every day they just seemed to hang out at a different friend's house. Cyrus never ignored her or left her alone to be with his friends but he also seemed to have run out of ideas for what they could do together.

Delphine had definitely come in tipsy a few times as well. I could tell from her staggered footsteps and quiet mumbling to herself that wouldn't normally occur. Cyrus was clearly giving her a taste of the American house party experience. From what I could tell she was enjoying them. She always told me that the drinks were flowing and the atmosphere was good and that she never let herself get too messy but that was usually the extent of it which led me to believe that her and Cyrus probably just spent most of the night in each other's laps, if not in somebody's bedroom. She was always careful not to get too graphic about that aspect of their relationship which I greatly appreciated because ew gross, he's my brother but there was definitely another reason why she held back about it that I haven't quite figured out yet.

They had even asked me to accompany them a couple of times but I really didn't want to be the third wheel even though they promised there would be other people. I like Cyrus' friends too but for some reason watching Cyrus with Delphine irked me and I don't think his friends would even be enough of a distraction.

I check the time on my phone and see that's just before midnight. If Cyrus and Delphine aren't back already then it's probably going to be another late night. I frown because that means there won't be a late night chat with Delphine. I yawn and stretch, it seems I'm actually pretty tired after my long day of doing next to nothing. I reach over and grab my laptop from my nightstand. I may as well put a movie on and attempt to go asleep to it, I'm too tired to wait up for Delphine tonight.

I flick through my netflix account hoping that something will catch my eye. I'm in one of those moods where I can't decide on anything. Do I want to watch a fairly new movie? Do I want action? Sci fy? Romance? I exhale heavily as I move to the next category. The animated movies roll up and I know that this is the route I wanna go. I move my laptop to the side and settle down into my pillows as I press play. I sigh contentedly, Despicable Me never gets old.

About fifteen minutes in I already feel myself drifting off so I take off my glasses and put them on my locker. I close my eyes and just listen to the voices of the movie as I get ready to sleep.

I feel like I've only been out like two minutes when I hear my bedroom door creak open. I blearily open my eyes but everything is a blur. I blindly search for my glasses in the dark and put them on. When I can finally see I find that Delphine is grimacing at me apologetically, clearly sorry for waking me up. I hear sounds from my laptop and notice that the movie is still playing. It's actually only about half an hour in. Huh, I guess I was only asleep for a few minutes. I pause it to stop the noise.

Delphine rests her hand on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

I look up at her and wave my hand, hoping she can see my gesture in the little light that my laptop gives off.

"It's totally cool," I assure her. "I literally just nodded off."

"That's even worse," Delphine points out.

"Maybe," I laugh comfortably. "You're back early if you were at a party," I notice.

"I wasn't feeling well so I asked Cyrus if we could leave early," Delphine explains.

Delphine's voice is steady and her words are clear so I conclude that she wasn't feeling unwell from drinking too much. I don't think she has anything at all to drink actually.

"Are you ok? Is there anything I can get you?" I ask.

"No, thank you, it's just period cramps but I get them quite badly. Cyrus already gave me some painkillers," Delphine says as she rubs on her lower stomach, clearly still in pain.

"I have this killer herbal tea that I drink when I get like that. It always makes me feel better if you'd like some?" I offer sitting up properly in my bed.

"That sounds great actually," she admits. "Is it in the kitchen? Where can I find it?"

Delphine begins to walk back over to the door waiting for my response but I jump up out of the bed ahead of her.

"Let me get it, you go lay down," I practically order her. She looks at me and she knows from my tone that either way I'm going to get that tea for her. In any other condition she may have fought me on it but she winces again and nods her head gratefully. I sit her down on my bed carefully.

"Just wait here ok? I'll be five minutes tops," I promise with a smile.

I leave my room and dash downstairs as quietly as I can. Once in the kitchen I flick the kettle on and move to the cupboard to get a mug. I'm feeling like she is going to need a lot so I automatically take out the biggest mug I can find. I put it down beside the kettle and get the tea from the press. I put some honey into the bottom of the mug and when the kettle is boiled I fill it up. I leave the tea bag in the hot water for a few moments as I go to my secret stash of chocolate in the back of the press. I don't know what Delphine likes so I just grab some plain milk chocolate.

I take out the tea bag and put a drop of cold water in to cool it down. I carefully make my way back upstairs in the dark. I push my door open with my hip and back into the room. I watch as Delphine sits up from lying curled up at the end of my bed. The painkillers musn't be doing very much. I notice that she has also changed into her pyjamas.

She reaches out and I gently place the mug into her hands and she hums instantly at the warmth.

"I didn't know how you'd like it so I just made it how I take mine," I inform her.

Delphine puts her nose over the rim and inhales deeply.

"It smells great," she says sleepily.

I sit down at the top of the bed and watch expectantly to see if she likes it. She looks up at me after she takes a sip and smiles.

"This is amazing," she says with more energy than before.

"I'm glad you like it," I say while nodding. "Really, help yourself to it anytime you want."

She nods to let me know that she heard me as she drinks deeply.

"I also brought you some chocolate," I say shyly as I place the bar down on the bed and nudge it towards her.

"You really didn't have to do that but I really appreciate it," she tells me.

I tuck my feet under my duvet and sit there feeling a little bit awkward. I really should have made myself a mug. I turn on my bedside lamp so that we aren't just sitting there in the dark hardly able to see each other. Delphine smiles at me and I look down at my hands.

"This mug is so cute," she says and my eyes snap up to look at it.

"Oh, yeah, I collect Disney mugs," I say in embarrassment as I scratch the back of my head.

"I like it, The Nightmare Before Christmas is one of my favourites," she informs me.

"Really?" I ask in earnest. "Not everyone appreciates it's genius."

"I know!" she replies excitedly. "What's not to love though? It's perfect for both Halloween AND Christmas."

"Exactly!" I agree laughing.

We laugh together for a moment until a natural silence falls between us.

"I feel much better now," Delphine says looking at me directly. "Thank you, Cosima."

I feel a fluttering in my stomach when she says my name and I smile brightly at her. She then picks up the chocolate to open it. She realises that she can't hold her tea and open it at the same time so she looks to me for help. I reach over and take the chocolate from her hand. I snap off a few pieces and hand them to her.

"What were you watching?" she asks as she nibbles on the chocolate.

"Despicable Me," I tell her unashamedly. She already knows I collect Disney mugs, what's the point in being embarrassed about this?

"I have never seen it."

"You're missing out," I say with a smirk. "It's cinematic genius."

"I'll have to watch it so."

"Well I'm only like half an hour in, you can watch it with me if you want but I can't guarantee that I'll be able to stay awake."

"Ok," she says with a nod, "I can never sleep when I have cramps like this anyway."

"Are you still in a lot of pain?" I ask concerned.

"Not as much as before but enough to keep me awake," she explains. I slouch against my pillows and move the laptop into the middle of the bed as she gets up and moves around to get into the other side. She props the pillows up against the headboard and leans back against them.

"Well hopefully the movie will keep you distracted," I say as I move the cursor across the screen to press play.

"I'm sure it will," Delphine says in a soft tone as she shuffles closer to me to get a better view of the screen.

"Can you see ok?" I ask as the movie plays again. She shuffles down a bit more until we are at the same level.

"Yes, perfectly," she confirms.

As soon as I settle back down into my pillows I feel sleep pulling at my consciousness and my eyes grow heavy. As much as I want to stay awake to see if Delphine enjoys the movie I know that it is unlikely to happen. I feel my elbow come in contact with Delphine's. Even the fluttering that erupts in my chest doesn't energise me and I don't bother pulling my elbow away. My last thoughts before I succumb to sleep are that Delphine didn't pull her elbow away either.

...

I awake with a stir and a groan at the pain in my head. Confused, I reach my hand up to rub at my eyes but they glance off my glasses and I groan even more when I realise the cause of the pain. I had fallen asleep with my glasses on and now my right temple is definitely feeling it. I slip my glasses off and fold them up in my hands. I turn over to lie on my other side because it's not as sore.

I jolt back when I'm met with a lumpy blur. I quickly slip my glasses back on and my eyebrows raise in surprise. I'm confronted with a thick mess of blonde curls on the pillow across from me. My laptop lies on the bed between us, still open. She must have fallen asleep during the movie too otherwise I figure she would have closed the laptop and moved back to her own bed.

Not that I'm complaining. I'm quickly noticing how nice it is to wake up next to somebody, even when that somebody is your brother's girlfriend. It's comforting to wake up in a warmth that isn't entirely your own. As Delphine turns over, the air beneath the duvet shifts and spreads towards me, wrapping me up in her warmth. Her smell washes over me and I close my eyes. I open my eyes again and look at her sleeping face. She looks cosy with her arm holding the duvet close to her but her sleep doesn't look entirely peaceful. I furrow my brow and wonder if she is still in pain, even as she sleeps. She fitfully pulls the duvet closer to her and she curls up a bit. There is a distinctive crease in her brow that is visible to me until one of her curls falls across her face, obstructing my view.

I absentmindedly reach out and sweep it back, the tips of my fingers lightly grazing her forehead as they move the lock of hair. Delphine exhales heavily and I freeze, realisation washing over me. What would she think if she woke up right now and saw me touching her hair?! As I gently let go of her hair the crease in her brow clears and she looks much more peaceful than before.

I know that I could lay there and just watch her sleep for hours but if she wakes up and sees me then that would be the most awkward thing ever. Instead, I carefully extricate myself from the covers and get up. I pick my phone up from the dresser and look at the time. It's not even 9am yet but there is no way that I can go back to sleep. Not with her there.

I grab some shorts and a t-shirt from my wardrobe and quickly change. I don't bother leaving the room, Delphine is fast asleep. I slip on some runners and head downstairs. All is quiet so Mom and Dad must have gone to work already and I imagine that Cyrus is still in bed.

I step outside into the morning sunshine and smile. I do some basic stretches on the front porch. An early morning run is just what I need to clear my head and feel rejuvenated. Once I finish my stretches I head off on my regular route. I'm by no means a fitness fanatic but I like to run, it keeps me feeling fresh.

With each block it gets harder to keep Delphine from entering my mind. I stop to catch my breath and lean over to rest my hands on my knees. I'm a smart girl, I know what I'm feeling but if I admit it, if I string those words together then it becomes real and everything will become fifty times harder. If I formulate these thoughts and put them together, if I label them then it officially becomes an issue. It becomes a thing that I have to hide from my brother. It will make sharing a room with her next to impossible. It means that I'll have to distance myself from someone that I've felt more akin to than anyone.

And I just don't know if I can bring myself to do that.

When I get back to my house I feel more tired from my run than I usually do. I trudge up the stairs to my room. I see Cyrus standing at my door.

"What are you doing?"

He turns on the spot and looks at me confused.

"Oh you're up," he says stating the obvious. "I was just about to check on Delphine, she wasn't feeling too well last night."

"Yeah she told me, hopefully she's feeling better this morning."

I go into my room ahead of him and go straight to my dresser to route out some clothes for the day. I hear Cyrus walk over to my bed and sit down. I look over my shoulder and see Delphine waking up blearily. Cyrus is sitting on my side of the bed and has his arm draped across Delphine's pillow. I know that he is about to lean down to kiss her so I turn back to my dresser.

"You feeling better this morning?" I hear him ask and I judge it safe enough to turn back around. Delphine is tucked into his side and I try not to glower. I really need them to stop acting coupley when they're in my room.

"Much better," Delphine says with a yawn. "Although I don't think that I have the energy for much today."

"That's cool, we can just hang around here today," Cyrus agrees. "We can watch some movies, order a pizza, whatever you want ok?"

Delphine nods with a small smile.

"Cosima, you in?" Cyrus asks. Oh god, the last thing I want is to spend all day cooped up in the house with them. That means I need to think of an excuse to leave and fast.

"Eh…actually, I was gonna shower and then head out to see…Sarah, yeah Sarah," I lie.

"Really? I thought she was working this week?" Cyrus asks in confusion.

Of course that's the one piece of information he actually decides to remember.

"Well she texted me saying she got the day off so I'm gonna spend it with her," I make up.

"So…you and Sarah are…?" Cyrus asks suggestively.

I narrow my eyes at him not quite catching his drift. My eyes nearly bug out of my head when I get it.

"Me and Sarah?! Cyrus, we are just friends. Please stop thinking that every girl's name that I mention is something more," I beg exasperated.

"What? I'm just being curious. You didn't really tell me much while I was away about who you dated," he defends himself.

Delphine looks at me curiously.

"There was no one worth mentioning," I say honestly. "If there were I would tell you, I promise."

Cyrus nods, happy with my answer.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower," I say in order to avoid anymore questions.

….

When I'm finished my shower and go back to my room Delphine is nowhere to be seen but Cyrus is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Where's Delphine?" I ask as I dry my hair with a towel.

"She's downstairs picking some DVDs," he says.

"Then what are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," he starts off awkwardly. He had never been good at talking about things seriously.

"Shoot," I tell him.

"It's about Delphine," he says.

"What about her?" I ask turning away to find my hairdryer.

"You like her, right?"

I freeze in my movements and try to appear neutral as I slowly turn to face him.

"What do you mean?" I ask nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders.

"You get along right? You two are friends?"

I try not to sigh in relief too obviously.

"Of course we're friends, we talk nearly every night," I assure him.

Cyrus scratches the back of his neck and shrugs his shoulders.

"That's what I thought," he says. "It's just that Delphine thinks that you don't like her that much."

My stomach twists with a mixture of emotions. I feel regret at making her question whether I like her or not but I'm also thrilled that she likes me enough to care about what I think.

"What makes her think that?" I ask as I take out my hairdryer.

"It's just that we've asked you to come along with us to parties a few times and you always turn us down. Delphine thinks it's because you don't want to hang out with her," Cyrus explains.

"Cy, please tell her not to worry," I beg. "I would totally tag along with you if she was just your friend but you're a couple and I really don't feel like third wheeling it with my brother and his girlfriend."

"That makes sense," he agrees. "But maybe next time you could come along with us? Just one time? I promise you'll have fun and it would really make Delphine feel better."

"Umm…" I pause trying to think of an excuse.

"Please, Cosima? It would mean so much to me," Cyrus begs.

"Ok, yeah sure fine," I relent. "But it better be a damn good party."

Cyrus smiles brightly and jogs across the room giving me a bear hug.

"Thank you so much!" he says happily and I smile. When he lets me go he runs off downstairs, presumably to explain everything to Delphine.

I feel a little bad. I didn't know that Delphine thought I didn't like her. I thought we were getting along really well. I sincerely thought that if she was having a problem that she would just ask me about it.

After I dry my hair I head downstairs. I walk into the living room and find them curled up together on the couch about to start a movie. Delphine smiles shyly at me.

"I'm glad you're going to go with us to the party tomorrow, Cosima," she says genuinely.

I turn and look at Cyrus incredulously.

"You never said it was tomorrow," I say with a tight smile.

"Sorry, it slipped my mind, I was just psyched when you said yes," he apologises.

"Tomorrow isn't a problem for you is it? You didn't already have plans or anything?" Delphine asks worriedly.

Seeing how much she seems to care about whether I go really gets to me.

"No, no, it's cool. Tomorrow totally works for me," I assure her.

"Great," they say in unison.

"Well I better go," I say as I head towards the door, "Sarah is probably waiting for me."

"Bye!" they call after me as I close the door behind me.

I groan in frustration as I think about going to this party with them tomorrow. I can't think about for too long though because I have other matters at hand. I pull out my phone and quickly put in her number.

"Hello?" she answers with her distinctly British accent.

"Hey Sarah," I sigh. "Please tell me you're free today."

…

**I know that the plot progression is a little slow for now but I want to build their relationship bit by bit! I plan on there being a change of pace in the next chapter though. Also, for those of you who were wondering, yes, Cophine is most definitely endgame! Let me know what you thought :)**

**-Aisling x**


End file.
